


Vanilla

by saltandlemons (3tequilafloor)



Series: In Bed [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Best Friends, Bloody Kisses, Boys Kissing, Burping, Cold Weather, French Kissing, M/M, Nosebleed, Platonic Kissing, Rough Kissing, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Underage Kissing, bloody lip, noya is a menace, runny nose, ryuu doesn't mind, there's snot and spit sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3tequilafloor/pseuds/saltandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu play some tonsil hockey in spite of a head cold and bad breath. It's either endearing or disgusting depending on how you look at it.</p><p> <b>From the prompts at <a href="http://sickdaysofficial.tumblr.com/post/146177494224/sick-days-prompts">Sick Days</a> on Tumblr. <i>July 25: Bodily fluids</i></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> Nishinoya, Noya and Yuu are all the same boy. Just in varying levels of nickname/affection from his friend Ryuu throughout the fic.

They don't work up to it or anything, because it's not actually a goal they have. It just sort of happens at lunch one day when they're on the roof, hiding behind the ventilation because even if they're close they aren't actually third years yet. It's noisy and kind of smells like old noodles, but there's a great view from one corner. So they sit, and snicker together when a couple ducks into the footpath between buildings to kiss. They shouldn't watch, really they shouldn't, but it's hard not to. They're curious. For a long moment, they observe almost silently, elbowing one another in the ribs when it goes from regular kissing to kissing with tongues. "Man, I need a girlfriend." Ryuunosuke sighs. 

"Mmm," Nishinoya agrees quietly. He gives a wistful sigh too, then turns and gazes thoughtfully at Ryuu. After a moment, he adds, like an afterthought, "you wanna try?" 

Ryuu chokes on an ill-timed drink he's just taken from his milk box. "What? What are you asking me?"

Noya just laughs at him, not looking sorry at all as Ryuu wipes milk off his chin. He sniffles and rubs the back of one bony wrist across his own face, where his nose is running again. It's really cold up here, but it's still way better than eating inside in separate classrooms. "Relax, big guy. You're not exactly my type. But I'd let you practice some tongue action on me. I think. If you wanna."

It's blatant, innocent, and surprisingly at ease. Ryuu relaxes again too, after the shock wears off. He's never thought about kissing Noya before, but then again that probably goes both ways. When it comes down to it, he can't think of any reason why it would be such a bad idea. It wont mess up their friendship, because they did an unbreakable blood bond last year. All it will really change is giving them a little experience, so they can do their best when they kiss someone else down the line. There's only one thing that he needs to know first, for the sake of his future wife. "Do you think it'll count as the first one?"

Noya quirks a playful eyebrow at him, glances around for show, and crosses his arms in front of his chest, shivering through a shrug. "I don't see anyone keeping score. I'm gonna say we can probably decide things like that for ourselves." He gives Ryuu a glance up and down and wrinkles his nose, either teasing or trying not to sneeze, it's tough to tell which. Ryuu nods in relief, and Noya sneezes so hard someone drops their chopsticks on the other side of the ventilation unit. He makes a face at his hand, wet with that thin, runny mucus cold season always brings around. He wipes it off on his trousers, and then swipes a sleeve across his face when Ryuu gestures to let him know his sinuses exploded basically everywhere, not just his hand. 

When Noya's face is mostly cleaned off, Ryuu steps forward and gives him a grin that's hopefully coming off as disarming instead of nervous. "Do we count it off, or-mmph!"

There's an 18cm gap between them, but Nishinoya grabs Ryuu by the lapels and yanks him down, hard. He doesn't quite know how to close the gap once it's only 3cm, though. He just sort of stares up at Ryuu, and licks his lips nervously. Ah, well. The least Ryuu can do is meet him that last few centimeters. It's way less than halfway. So he leans in, and Noya follows his lead. Ryuu's nose hits Yuu's cheek before their lips touch, and they realize at the same time they'll need to tilt their heads a bit to make it work. The second try they connect, and it's looking like it'll be a success until Ryuu's hands automatically slide around Yuu's waist and his friend snorts right against his face, spraying him with a bit of saliva and mucus. " _Dude_." Ryuu groans, pulling away to wipe it off. 

The mildly disgruntled expression does nothing to quell Yuu's amusement, though he does offer Ryuu an apologetic grin. "Sorry. What was that? Are we gonna cuddle too? I mean, you're pretty warm actually so I don't mind but just give me a heads up next time will ya?"

"I dunno, it just happened, damn it!" Ryuu huffs, a little embarrassed for once. It's fine, though. It's just the two of them back there, it's not like anyone saw them failing to kiss. The shame of the moment fades quickly enough. Ryuu checks the time, and they've still got like ten minutes until their next class. That's plenty of time to lock lips and still make plans for the afternoon before they have to go back inside. So he steps forward again and puts his hand intentionally on Yuu's waist this time. Yuu squeaks in surprise, then laughs again and shoves his freezing cold hands inside Ryuu's jacket. Ryuu squeaks back, then they both laugh, and it's now or never because if they don't just get it over with they're going to end up just goofing around and wrestling instead. So he leans down, and Yuu gets up on his toes until they're at the head tilting part again, which they do with ease the third time around.

Their lips meet, and there aren't fireworks or anything. It's not bad, though. Yuu's lips are a little chapped and puffy, but it's still kinda surprisingly nice. They're warmer than the rest of him, too. Ryuu realizes at that point that Yuu is still shivering, so he tugs him in a little closer, trying to at least give the guy a little body warmth in return if he's going to be claiming his first and second kiss this way. It startles Ryuu a little when Yuu's lips move against his, and he realizes that-yeah. His best friend is sucking on his bottom lip a little. Yuu's hysterical laughter from before makes a little more sense to him now, as he fights not to giggle himself. 

Fine, if they're gonna play chicken or whatever, he's game. Ryuu moves one hand to the back of Yuu's head, tiltling a little and pressing at the same time to deepen the kiss. Instead of laughing, Yuu groans and moves his arms up around Ryuu's neck, bringing them even closer. When Yuu's tongue ventures out and swipes at Ryuu's lips, he has a small moment of deep regret for eating garlic chicken at lunch, but then he mentally shrugs it off and opens up. Apparently they're going for first base, so fine, whatever. 

Yuu's tongue tickles his gums as it slides experimentally over his teeth, and Ryuu wonders faintly what the hell he's supposed to do with his own tongue. The movies never really show this part clearly, so he's more than a little stumped. When Yuu's tongue finds his, it clicks into place somehow. They do this strange little tongue dance, sliding them together and even getting into a little shoving war between their mouths. Yuu ends up gripping Ryuu's lapels again while Ryuu leans down into Yuu's space. Their teeth click together when they press too hard, and one of their lips starts to bleed, but the sensation of velvet soft tongues in hot pink mouths is too interesting, too new to stop for minor injuries. 

Yuu groans into his mouth and Ryuu growls in response -what the heck? He doesn't even know why he does it, but Yuu doesn't complain about it. In fact, his knees buckle and Ryuu has to catch him as their faces bump together. Ryuu's nose stings and his eyes water, but it doesn't even matter. They get into a pattern, even. It's something about their tongues and their heads moving in a rhythm one of them must have started, but it's tough to say who with the way Ryuu's head buzzes. 

There's saliva dripping down both of their fronts. There's so much saliva. This never happens in the movies. Whatever, whatever, what's a little spit between friends? Yuu tastes like marshmallows. Ryuu can't help thinking of how Suga would scold him for eating candy for lunch, but it's nice. Really nice. They might've been...vanilla flavor? Mmm, yeah. Vanilla marshmallows. He's glad to be kissiing Yuu instead of himself, what with the garlic breath. Ah, well. Even when Ryuu burps a little (the garlic was such a bad idea) Yuu doesn't complain, just breaks apart for a second to gasp in a breath of fresh air and then goes right back in for more, which Ryuu allows him without a second thought.

The warning chimes sound and they jump apart like they've been hit with synchronized jolts of electricity. How has it been ten minutes already? One look at Yuu's face confirms that he's thinking the same thing. There's snot running down his face again and... woah. There's still a string of saliva hanging between them. Ryuu reaches up to break it and realizes his hand is trembling a little bit. Does kissing release some kind of adrenaline rush or something? Shit. They never learned about that in biology class!

Yuu blinks up at him and licks his lip, seeming surprised when he tastes blood. He wipes his lip and then seems to realize his whole face is kinda gross. Ryuu wipes his own lips and chin off, but neither of them breaks eye contact. "We're so late," Yuu offers hoarsely. Ryuu nods, 'cause it's true. They are. 

"That was disgusting." He admits, and finally the spell is broken. Yuu laughs. 

"Hey, I liked it! Except for your breath. White garlic?" He punches Ryuu's arm, while Ryuu grins back a little sheepishly but mostly pleased. If Yuu liked it, it couldn't have been that bad, right?

"You sneezed on me!" He defends himself, licking something off his lips when he feels a tickle there. Blood? Aw, his nose is bleeding. They're going to get in trouble for fighting. Ryuu laughs at the thought and Yuu punches him again. 

"You burped in my mouth!" They laugh and shove each other as they gather up their things and start making their way inside. So, maybe they aren't exactly ready to start kissing girls yet. But hey, practice makes perfect.


End file.
